Cheated,Betrayed,then Found
by artemis1239
Summary: Percy,Piper,Leo,Hazel,Thalia, and Nico were cheated on their boyfriend/girlfriend. They were betrayed by camp. Now they were founded by Lady Chaos. 5,000 years later war comes, causeing our favorite demi-gods to go back to Camp. Will they put aside their anger to help. Or leave Camp to fall to the ground? What happens when the Betrayed start to fall for each other? P/P N/T L/H
1. Chapter 1

Piper p.o.v.

I can't believe Jason cheated on me with Annabeth of all people!

They should just go to hell I could care less about those things.

I feel so bad for Percy.

He and Annabeth went through a lot together.

That's it I'm leaving. I can't take this.

* * *

Percy p.o.v.

Annabeth was kissing Jason on the beach...Annabeth.

I saw Piper on the other side of the beach watching the scene too.

I feel bad for her.

I could see her crying from here.

She turned around and ran.

I could tell she was leaving and I wanted to go with her so i followed her out of camp.

* * *

Thalia p.o.v

I dropped out of the Hunters for Apollo.  
I loved him,but yet here he is kissing Reyna.

Her and Nico are dating but she's here,in the middle of the forest, kissing my **ex** boyfriend Apollo.

Yep, I unofficially broke up with Apollo.

I can't take this anymore.

I turned around and ran.

When I got back to camp I saw Piper running through the camp border and Percy following her, so I just them.

Hope fully they're going somewhere far away from Apollo.

* * *

Nico p.o.v.

I saw it I saw Reyna cheat on me and kiss Apollo.

I saw Thalia watching too.

I was about to rush in there and scream at Apollo and Reyna.

When I saw Thalia run away from the clearing in the middle of the forest.

I followed her.

I saw Piper cross the border with tears in her eyes.

Then I saw Percy.

Then I saw Thalia following them.

So,I followed too.

* * *

Hazel's p.o.v.

I can't believe it Frank cheated on me with Drew!

They were kissing and touching each other every where.

After all we've been through.

I hate him!

That's it I'm leaving but, I feel bad for Leo.

He'll be heartbroken.

I ran out of the stable.

I was by the border when I saw Piper ran past the border Then, Percy,Thalia,and Nico.I followed them hopefully they're going to a new life and start.

* * *

Leo's p.o.v.

I saw Frank and Drew kissing in the stable.

I saw them touching each other

Moaning

That's all I heard.

I can't believe Drew would do this to me!

Then Frank is so horrible to do this to Hazel!

I saw Hazel on the other side of the stable crying,tears running down her face.

She turned around and ran out the stable.

I followed her.

I saw her stop to look at the camp's border.

Only to see 4 distant figures crossing it.

Those figures were Piper,Percy,Thalia, and Nico.

Hazel followed them out of camp.

So,naturally I followed too.

Away from the pain of Drew cheating on me with Frank.

Away from everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Hazel's p.o.v.

It's been 5,000 years since we left camp Half-Blood. Yes, I said 'we'. I mean that because after Percy, Piper, Leo, Thalia, Nico, and I found out we were following each other, we joined as a group. For the first few years we brought demi-gods to Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter. We always stood a few feet away in the shadows of the trees watching them as they entered the bounderies of each camp. We never let them see our faces even when they kept on asking.

Now, we live with chaos as the commanders of his army. we all had to get new names of course.

Percy= Alpha

Piper= Gamma

Leo= Beta

Thalia= Delta

Nico= Omega

I became Zeta.

It took us a while to get to our spots as commanders of the army. It took us 3,056 years just to do that, then it took us 24 years to get them to trust us to lead them into battle and another 49 years to train our selves to the maximum.

I have to go now chaos is calling the commanders for a meeting I wonder what it is about.

* * *

**You can start yelling at me. It is okay, I know I haven't updated in a while...or maybe 5 months but who is counting right?  
**

**It is going to be VERY  slow updating so be patient with me. Also if you read my other story _"Breakout" _I am NOT giving up on it ok. I am just finding some inspiration. I know this is a short chapter but, I just wanted to ask, _Should I continue this story, or let it go?_ **

**Tell me what you think by reviewing this story. ;}}}}**


End file.
